


Dirk and Sonny's Holistic SPIED Agency

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Multifandom Pen Pals [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Co-Writer Wanted, Gen, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Written for the Pen Pals Prompt Meme created by Hobbit4Lyfe. A pen pal interaction between Sonny Joon and Dirk Gently. Spoilers for several Nancy Drew games. Also possible spoilers for season 1 of 2016!Dirk Gently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've noticed that Sonny and 2016!Dirk have really similar personalities. At least, based on the first four episodes of 2016!Dirk Gently.
> 
> So, if anyone wants to write as Dirk (even if you know nothing about the Nancy Drew games - that's why we're doing a pen pal thing), I'll write as Sonny.

Hello, future SPIED recruit!

This is your fearless leader, Sonny Joon.  
Are you a fan of aliens, especially the teachers known as the Annunaki?  
Do you like solving puzzles and finding the deeper meanings of things?  
Are you alien or alie-out?

Sonny Joon

**Author's Note:**

> After waiting several months for AO3 guest Talitha Costello to respond about getting an AO3 account to write as Dirk Gently, I've decided to reopen the role.


End file.
